Yumm
by inuyashaluvsme1
Summary: Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, and she goes home...forever.Another oneshot.InuKik Kag bashing.


Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, and she goes home...forever.Another oneshot.InuKik Kag bashing.

It's a oneshot. Warning, a lemon WILL be coming by..I guess Sango is a little slutty in this one.

**However, if this goes well, then I will continue it, and maybe make it into a full story, though it won't be long...So review with your thoughts. I might just keep going. ; )**

Funny Love

"Hey, have you guys seen Inuyasha? He went to go get wood, like an hour ago!" Asked Kagome, losing the little patience she had.

It was a late night with the Inuyasha gang, or most of them anyway. The fire they built an hour ago was looking worse with every gust of wind. They only had a few pieces of wood in the beginning and mistakenly sent Inuyasha to get more wood. The weird thing was that he eagerly agreed to it, excited to leave the group. Kagome rolled her eyes. Why was she even asking Miroku, Sango, and Shippo? They knew where he was, with Kikyo. Yuck, how could he stand her with his sensitive nose. Her stench was horrible, she was practically made of garage. Clay, dirt, twigs, whatever, things like that.

What was really strange, or maybe not, was that he was leaving for no reasons for the past few nights. And the thing is whenever he came back, he was...sad? Kagome sighed, something was going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Why couldn't love triangles be more simple?

"I do think he got lost Lady Kagome."Miroku said, kindly. "Yes, I agree with the monk. Or maybe he has gone out of his league to bring a whole bunch more than we need? For our safekeeping, perhaps?"Sango put in her few words too. Now, it was time for Shippo's dear innocence.

"Kagome, I am sure Inuyasha is out kicking Kouga's butt for you!" He said proudly. Kagome sighed, and put on a cheerful face. Shippou was so cute but saying the same thing over and over again every time this week was freaking annoying! "You know what, Shippou?" She said happily,"You are right!"

She turned, and decided to go find Inuyasha. She decided to go to the Goshinboku, where _they_ were most likely where. She picked up her bow and arrows, in case she found any trouble, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were conversing.

"Hey Shippou, be a nice kid and get some water for us please?" Asked Miroku, smiling at the little kitsune.

Shippou frowned. "Okay Miroku, but where's the nearest river? I don't remember where it is when we passed it earlier. I don't think I ca-"

Miroku interrupted by saying, "I know you can do it Shippou, you are a strong demon. Please? If you can't I understand, but I guess Inuyasha is really right when he says that you're nothing but a ball of fur who cannot do anything."

Miroku looked at him, tearing.

Shippou sighed, and accepted in defeat. "I will go, and I'll use my nose. Don't expect that water soon though!" And with that, he ran off into the forest, leaving Sango, Miroku, and Kirara alone.

"Sango, dearest," He groped her. She blushed, giggled, then hit him hardly on the head. He fell backwards, though he pulled her with him. She fell onto him, and smiled when he groped her again, this time she didn't do anything.

"I'm so happy that that hoe, Kagome is gone. Maybe when she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo, she'll leave for good, and Kikyo can finally join our group. I can't wait till that happens!" She said, slowly undressing her loved one, Miroku.

The lecher sighed, and said, "You read my mind, Sango. I can't wait either, I want to grope her so badly!" Sango smacked him. "You're mine, not hers.."

He was undressed fully now, his cock hard for his beloved Sango. She undressed slowly, making it a show for him. Shippou would be gone for a while because the nearest river was...a long way from here.

She groped her breasts and moaned. Miroku frowned because she was taking _too_ long. "Babe, hurry it up. I'm not getting any older waiting for you too come fuck me." With that remark, she tore off her clothes that were left on her body, and jumped onto him.

Miroku lifted her up, and walked into the forest. He stopped at a grassy spot, and put her down. He came down, and they looked at each other for a second.

He pulled her up roughly, crushing his lips to hers. She grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him closer, loving the taste of his mouth. They held there for what seemed an eternity for loved ones. Finally, she pulled away, gasping for breath, the taste of his lips still lingering on hers. He smirked. That was a good kiss.

He stood up, and lifted her up without a glance to her face. He gripped her bottoms, and pushed her lightly against a tree. "Now, comes the fun part." He whispered in her ears, making her shiver in excitement.

He positioned his cock to her pussy entrance, ready to pound the shit out of her again. Yes, they'd done this before, but had to stop short on the account of _Shippou. _ That damn kitsune loves Kagome so much..

Miroku touched his cock to her entrance, teasing her, torturing her, making her want this badly.

With the slightest touch, he pushed into her vagina, making her moan slowly. Gosh this was the best.

Even though Sango and Miroku fought a lot, the loved each other. In the beginning they never admitted it and the groping got on her last nerver. But that was then. Eventually, Sango got used to the groping. She started to like it, it made her horny. She then let him grope her for a minute at a time, whenever they had a moment. Once, she was alone at the hot springs. She knew Miroku followed her, but didn't know that he sneaked so close. She faced the other way, and felt a hand on her ass. It squeezed hard, putting a finger in her vagina. Then that whore, Kagome had to come, and Miroku had to leave..

Sango was torn from her thoughts by another exceptionally hard thrust into her g-spot. Her back arched up from the ground as she let out a long sensuous, moan. Miroku was pounding in and out, moaning loudly also.

"Ohh…Miroku...…" She gasped, breathless, clutching onto the houshi for dear life as he pounded into her. "Don't stop!" She moaned again, louder.

The lecher grunted in reply and gripped her hips harder, his nails digging into her skin, drawing miniscule rivulets of blood. "You want more, bitch?" The name calling, always turned her on more. Better sex that way.Sango was on her back, her legs around his hips.

"Oh yes!" She tightened her legs around his waist. "More, please more! Harder, Miroku, Harder!"

"Fucking bitch! Louder!" He yelled, fucking her harder,pounding in and out.

"More, Miroku, more, please!" She screamed in pleasure, and grinded her hips harder.

Miroku smacked her ass hard, making her moan. He repeated, and said, "Louder, you fucking slut, louder! You're not begging for this enough, Sango.." He stopped fucking her, his cock still in her pussy.

Sango whimpered. No, why'd he stop. Dear god, not in her moment of need! She cried out, and thrusted her hips desperately, trying to get contact with his throbbing, hard cock.

"Please Miroku, I'm begging you, please! Please!" She cried. He made no intention of replying or fucking her again. He stood there, looking at her.

"Miroku, please, fuck me, I'm yours to fuck, please fuck me!"

He still did nothing, so she did the only thing she could to get her pleasure. She started to rub her pussy against his cock, and was squeezing both her breasts hardly.

The houshi's eyes widened and closed as he tried to gain control of himself. The fucking demon slayer bitch was rubbing herself up and down his leg to gain her pleasure! He couldn't help but feel highly aroused by the feel of her heat rubbing at a desperate pace up and down his leg, her juices thoroughly coating his skin. His beloved's liquids were starting to pool down his legs because of their excess. With an anguished cry, Miroku gripped his lover's hips and thrusted himself into her again, making her moan.

He thrusted in and out, closing his eyes, and yelling out. He spanked her ass again, and cried out, "You fucking bitch!" He pounded in and out again.

Sango was leaking little tears as he thrusted in and out, harder and harder.

"M..MIR...MIROKUUUU!!!!!!" She screamed his name out as she cummed. He kept fucking and a little later he came too.

Now there were two people madly in love on the ground, heated, panting. Miroku withdrew from Sango, and started getting dressed. She did the same, and they walked back to camp, and lied down in their beds.

**With Kagome...**

Kagome was walking through the forest, when she heard talking. She recognized the voices to be Inuyasha's and Kikyo's.

_'Great...' _ She thought. She snuck up behind a tree, and looked into a clearing that they were standing in. Kikyo glanced a bit to Kagome's direction, and within a minute, Kagome was paralyzed. She was glowing blue, and Kikyo's soul stealers were wrapped around her, moving her to a tree behind Inuyasha.

She couldn't move a muscle, like that one time before, but...she couldn't talk. She tried to scream for Inuyasha , and her mouth moved, but no sound came out. Damnit, they were going to do something.

"Inuyasha, my darling. You love me, right?" Kikyo looked down, and frowned. Before Inuyasha could say anything, she said, "That's not true. You love my reincarnation, that bitch, Kagome."

Kagome gasped. She knew that Kikyo disliked her but that much as to call her a bitch!

Inuyasha took Kikyo's hands, and stared into her eyes.

"Kikyo...I... I hate your reincarnation, Kagome, you're right, she is a bitch. I hate the way she tries to act like you, like your personality, your ability in fighting. I hate her. Please, don't call her your reincarnation, bitch will do fine." He kissed her after that sentence, his hands untying her shirt. It fell to the ground, showing Kikyo's breasts. Inuyasha broke the kiss, and hooked his hands around her waist, bringing her boobs up to his chest hardly.

"I love you.." He kissed her again, and her hands wrapped around his head, bringing them closer.

The soul stealers lifted her up, and brought her closer to the couple. Kikyo must've told these damn snakes to bring her close, to make her cry. But she wouldn't give into it.

Yes, she would. The bitch Kagome started whimpering as she looked at Kikyo's breasts. They were nicer then hers, they were so creamy, so perfect. Kagome felt an urge to do something weird, something lesbian.

She wanted to suck her breasts, wanted pleasure.

The soul stealers brought her back to the tree, and tied her again.

Inuyasha took Kikyo's pants off, and stripped off the undergament. Kikyo moaned when Inuyasha rubbed her vagina. Inuyasha took his clothes off, and showed his cock that was hard for Kikyo. He walked up to her, and turned her around so she was facing away from him. Facing Kagome. Kikyo grinned.

Inuyasha pressed himself against her body, his cock poking her in the back. "Are you ready, whore?" Like with Sango, Kikyo got aroused by bad names, cursing.

Inuyasha turned her around, and gently put her down on the ground. Inuyasha put his cock near her entrance. "Here Kikyo..."

With that he started to thrust inside her, slowly. He gained speed, fucking her harder and harder. With one deep thrust, she moaned loud, it felt...pleasureable.

He fucked her harder, thrusting in and out moaning. Inuyasha spanked her ass, his claws poking her, small rivulets of blood appeared on her ass. He hit her again, and thrusted.

"Oh,Inuyasha, please, keep going!" She moaned loudly. Inuyasha smacked her ass again. "Yes, Inuyasha keep...keep hitting me.." He thrusted harder, faster. Making her tremble with the feeling she got. In a few...maybe less, she would cum..

"Ohhhh, Inuyasha, harder, FASTER!"

Inuyasha did as she told, and started pounding into Kikyo. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, making him go all the way in her.

"Kikyo...you bitch, FUCK!" He yelled.

Kagome was crying, trying to finger herself but to no avail. Obviously Kikyo saw that, and let her soul collecter take a little off the spell. Meaning, she was let down to the ground. She fell with an 'oof', and sat there. Kikyo knew that she wouldn't do anything. And Inuyasha still couldn't see her.

She quickly stripped herself of her clothing, and squeezed her boobs. She looked around her and saw a single soul collecter shimmering by her. She heard a voice in her head. It was Kikyo's.

"It wants to help you. It will turn into your greatest pleasureable want..." That was it.

The soul collector turned into a male in a second. It was...Naraku...But what would she want him for? ...

**tell wut u think..**


End file.
